the beginning of the end
by JezzyNya3
Summary: La historia se centra en una chica antisocial y callada que estaba a punto de vivir en un mundo lleno de muerte...
1. Chapter 1

THE BEGINNING OF THE END

Nunca pensé que el fin del mundo iba a ser causado por algo que ni siquiera los mejores científicos iban a poder explicar, una clase de plaga que se propago por todo el mundo haciendo desaparecer casi por completo a toda la raza humana; ahora son contados los que luchamos para seguir con vida, todo sucedió justo después de mudarnos a la ciudad mis padres adoptivos, mi hermanastro y yo podría decir que son la familia perfecta pero desde que llegue ya nada fue así. Jamas pude imaginarme la forma en la que este mundo se extingo lo único que me queda claro por ahora es que esta lucha entre la vida y la muerte apenas estaba dando comienzo.

12/Feb/ 2014...6:30 am

La luz del sol se asomaba por la ventana de aquella habitación, donde yacía dormida una chica rubia alta y con unos hermosos ojos marrones que se levantaba con pereza de su cama caminando hacia la ventana, al llegar admira la tranquila calle donde vivían ella no conocía a nadie ni siquiera a sus vecinos nunca había interactuado bien con las personas y esta ves no seria la excepción; la rubia entro a la ducha tomando un relajante baño al salir tomo lo primero que encontró en su armario se vistió y arreglo su cabello frente a su tocador. Al terminar se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación saliendo y bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina donde un desayuno caliente la esperaba en el comedor junto a una nota...

"tuve que salir temprano disfruta tu primer día diviértete

ATTE: MAMA"

La chica tomo asiento comiendo aquel desayuno el cual su madrastra le había preparado, al terminar salio de la casa con una pequeña bolsa colgando de su hombro encaminándose hacia su nueva escuela. Al llegar al colegio se queda parada en la entrada mirando la gran reja y el enorme edificio frente suyo intimidándose un poco, después de unos segundos de admirar el gran edificio mete una de sus manos en su bolsillo y camina hacia el corredor principal del edificio al entrar todos la miraban como si fuera un bicho raro aunque para ella ya no era algo extraño, al pasar por el eterno pasillo al fin llega hacia la oficina del director donde por error choca frente a frente con un chico con una capucha negra...

l-lo siento- se disculpa la chica mirándolo algo confundida sosteniendo su bolsa y acomodando su fleco de lado derecho

Para la sorpresa de ella aquel chico la había ignorado completamente siguiendo su camino sin mirar atrás ni a ningún otro lado, la chica simplemente decidió ignorarlo y siguió su camino hasta la administración donde completo su papeleo de inscripción y recibió su horario para después salir de allí de nuevo hacia el pasillo mirando su horario, iba caminando hacia el aula donde la primera clase acababa de empezar ella solo miro un momento al profesor un poco intimidada afortunada mente el profesor la vio...

Parece que la alumna nueva llego, por favor pasa-la llamo el profesor haciéndole una seña con el dedo a la cual la chica accedió algo nerviosa y entro al aula parándose frente a la clase-ella es Amber Figeroa por favor denle una cálida bienvenida, Amber toma haciendo por favor-el profesor señalo un asiento libre cerca de la ventana.

La chica tomo asiento recargando su barbilla en su mano mirando por la ventana, el resto del día fue completamente normal la rubia salio al almuerzo durante el transcurso del día no había logrado conseguir amigos aunque tampoco es que quisiera hacerlos, después de ir a la cafetería iba a salir al patio para almorzar sola pero al dar vuelta en el pasillo choco con una chica rubia que al parecer estaba en su salón...

Oye!fíjate por donde caminas quieres!-grito la chica algo alterada mirándola de pies a cabeza-espera tu...eres la chica nueva no-intuyo la rubia con un sonrisa...

-Hola este es mi primer fic no sean crueles comenten por favor y acepto criticas y propuestas el siguiente lo subo en una semana ;)


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2 ...

La rubia miro un poco confundida al la otra chica frente de ella intento evadirla pero le fue inútil ya que la otra chica le evadió el paso mirándola con algo de duda.

Tranquila no muerdo- le dijo la chica riendo mientras le decía a la rubia- ¿entonces eres la nueva cierto?

Si soy yo y la verdad es que…no te ofendas pero no creo que yo sea la amiga que quisieras tener- le contesto seria sosteniendo su almuerzo

A que te refieres con eso?- pregunto algo confusa la castaña

Si…escucha tu eres la típica mis universo la que elige con quien habla y con quien no la que seguramente no entiende el significado de muchas palabras- le dio algo exaltada la rubia

Entiendo y entonces tu eres la típica chica emo que cree que su vida es una por quería de lo peor y que no merece tener amigos en pocas palabras la típica chica depresiva cierto?- le dijo la castaña en un cierto tono de sarcasmo

Me llamo Amber creo que me agradas- rio un poco pasando a un lado de ella

Sharon- le contesta la castaña siguiéndola hasta el patio del colegio

El resto del descanso se la pasaron juntas escuchando música u otras cosas y el resto de las clases normales al igual que el regreso a casa.

12/feb/214 ... 14:30

"al llegar a casa puse mis cosas sobre el sofá y fui a la cocina siguiendo un exquisito aroma al llegara la cocina mi madre estaba ahí preparando la comida, al parecer de percato de mi presencia ya que volteo a verme y me dedico una cálida sonrisa, a la cual correspondí sin decir nada subí a mi habitación a esperar que me llamara para comer"

El día paso y al anochecer la chica se arreglo para dormir pero antes de acostarse escucho un pequeño grito proveniente de afuera no quiso ser chismosa y no opto por asomarse había discutido con sus padres así que había cerrado su cuarto bajo llave para poder estar a solas y tranquila pero no sabia o que le esperaba…

13/feb/2014 ... 6:30 am

Como de costumbre la rubia se levanto con algo de pereza de su cama y con algo de sueño también ya que anoche no había podido dormir bien gracias a unos ruidos extraños de afuera pero la chica no les dio importancia, se ducho y se arregló para el colegio cuando estaba arreglándose el cabello escucho un enorme ruido proveniente de la cocina a lo cual no podía seguir ignorando salió de su habitación y se asomo por las escaleras esperando ver a su mama cocinando el desayuno pero lo único que vio fue la puerta principal abierta bajo las escaleras algo temerosa al asomarse a la cocina se encontró con su mama pero se veía algo diferente, se acerco poco a poco llamándola pero no había respuesta hasta que toco su hombro y la madre se volteo a verla la chica retrocedió de golpe al ver la boca de su madre ensangrentada y sus ropas rasgadas y llenas de sangre la chica al ver la escena retrocedió en shock, lo que sea que fuese que se encontraba frente de ella se asercaba mas y mas no sabia que hacer era su mama después de todo que hacer si ves a quien cuido de ti tanto tiempo viéndola de esa manera.


End file.
